Importance in the Universe
by WritingMagic
Summary: In Mario Galaxy 2, on the outskirts of the cold Freezy Flake Galaxy, Luigi wonders of his importance. As he waits for Mario, he learns a valuable lesson of self confidence.:


**Importance in the Universe**

Luigi never could understand how quickly the normal quest of defeating Bowser would end up in the farthest reaches of space…again. Shivering in the infrequent, harsh, cold breeze beating against him, Luigi stood on the small starting planet in Freezy Flake Galaxy; slightly impatiently waiting for his red-clad bro. to arrive. He let out a long sigh, his breath leaving a small cloud in the crisp snowy air before it dissipated. Why couldn't that big, brainless, dinosaur have to ruin every serene moment and turn it into a flurry of chaos? He tried to ever savor the sweet, rare, times of peace before it was gone. That wretched Bowser; huge, menacing, evil, with great big hazardous claws and sharp teeth, trying to possess Princess Peach and the kingdom for his own, a wish he could never acquire. _"Lame excuse of a turtle…" _he scoffed under his breath, annoyed at Bowser's antics. This time, Bowser had surprisingly found some Grand Stars and used their power to become more gigantic than normal. Mario had been visiting Princess Peach, minding his own business, at the great Star Festival before the bigger, improved, Bowser crashed the party. Ah, yes, the Star Festival. That happy occasion was only held once every one-hundred years. Multicolored Star Bits would rain down for the heavens, leaving for the ecstatic mushroom-capped Toads to pick up and eat. Luigi hungrily remembered when he first tasted those delectable tidbits. They were like candy, crunchy and sweet; it left a glorious aftertaste behind as it gracefully slipped down your throat. Those little natural confections tasted like honey, only better. They were literal examples of manna from Heaven. Oh, if only he could have some of those now! He knew sometimes they would fall from the sky onto planets, but the one he was on for some reason today wasn't gracing him with any. Maybe he could ask the bunny in the hut for some? Nah, that poor little guy was too scared out of his wits to come out, or even to let anyone in. Anyway it would be rude. When he asked the furry creature why he was so afraid, he just shakily replied that there 'was a monster out there! Watch out, or it will get you!' Quickly dismissing the thought there was such a creature so he wouldn't hide fearfully himself, Luigi just resumed to his thoughts of hunger. Star Bits… He didn't even bother to look for some, since he wanted to wait for Mario first before he would venture to do anything. With his luck, he would probably be chased by the Abominable Snowman or something like that. A grimace appeared on his face under his smoothed mustache, un-fondly remembering the last time he dared to do anything adventurous. While looking for the Green Stars for Mario on his first galactic adventure in space, (i.e. Super Mario Galaxy,) he had gotten lost, _three _times! He would brave through the tough troubles in a planet, successfully find the Green Power Star, but then he would lose his lucky break and then would have to be saved by Mario. It was quiteembarrassing. He just wanted to prove himself that he was helpful and…brave too. That's why he traveled ahead of his brother; to lie in wait to see if he could be of use. Luigi wanted to prove himself to his brother and everyone that he was, indeed, a hero too. Sometimes he did feel a little bit hopeless. Why did he keep trying? "Why do I…?" he inquired softly to himself. Luigi then upturned his face towards the sky, allowing the cool, delicate, snowflakes to caress his face. The azure was a pale blue with gray swirling clouds covering the most of it. But Luigi was sure he could see the very faint crystalline twinkle of stars peek through the heavy curtain of the atmosphere. "Oh-!" Luigi sharply drew his breath as the answer dawned on him. It was just the beauty and wonder of the universe that kept him going. Ever since he traveled to outer space with his brother, he had immediately been taken by the vast scenery of the cosmos. Luigi closed his blue eyes, remembering his first time being on the Comet Observatory. Stationed in the garage with the Toad Brigade, he spent most of his time there just literally staring off into space, soaking in the sights of the brightly colored nebulas and planets they would slowly pass. But the thing they inspired him most wasn't the strange inhabitants that lived on many a planet. Nor was it the quick glances of icy, scintillating, comets that would whiz past the ship now and then before it dissolved from the heat from its extremely fast descent. It was the immense array of the stars. Shining in their sparkling brilliance, from far away they all looked they same. From up close, they were too many to count. But one fact always stayed the same with Luigi. Even though they all were ignored by those who unknowingly took advantage of their light, even though they seemed like the simplest things in space there was, they still shined for those to see. They still shined for the ones who ignored them and they still shined on for those who dismissed them as scientifically burning balls of gas. But, through thick in thin, they shined for all and for the sad, lonely, people on earth. When they were noticed, those little stars would gave the world, no, the whole universe, hope. Hope to persevere and hope for Luigi that he _was_ important. And that's all Luigi needed right now. A small smile then appeared on his face. The universe never failed to take his breath away. _"So…I am important…," _Luigi hesitantly thought. "I…I-I am important!" Luigi proclaimed to heavens as the stars' glimmers seemed to get brighter. "Of course you are, Luigi!" a cheerful small voice said, startling Luigi. "Wh-who goes there?" Luigi asked, trying not to bolt. "Don't you remember me, green man? Come on, use that brain of yours!" the little voice replied with a hint of small annoyance in its voice. He then looked towards the curve of the planet and saw a man hiking up towards him in the deep snow. Through the snowfall that had seemed to have gotten a bit heavier, Luigi could see that the unknown visitor wore red, had blue overalls with big brass buttons, brown tousled hair, a big mustache…It was his brother, Mario! He seemed as happy and adventurous as he was, but he seemed a bit tired. Make that almost to near exhaustion. Saving the universe could take a toll on you. But hey, where did his signature hat go? "HI!" a little, apricot colored, chubby star appeared in Luigi's face out of nowhere, loudly exclaiming its presence. "WAAAAAH!" Luigi just simply stated his reply with a panicked yell, falling backward into the snow. Mario then caught up with the star, shaking his head at Luigi with a small amused smile on his lips. The little star then confusedly looked at Mario asking innocently, "What did I say?" Luigi groaned as he opened his eyes and then hurriedly leaped up off the ground, the cold snow causing him to jump from its freezing touch. Luigi looked at the star and soon recognized it was a luma. Baby Luma to be exact. He gave the power of the Spin Move to Mario. Wait a sec… And it was holding Mario's hat! Luigi then noticed his brother folding his arms, smirking, looking at him with an 'older-brother-know-it-all' look on his face. "Mario! FINALLY! You came! I was starting to worry. What took you so long?" Luigi grinned cheekily. "What took _you _so long to see we were here?" Baby Luma retorted with his cute high-pitched voice. Luigi then looked sheepish. "Er, um…Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, Baby Luma, what are you doing with my brother's hat?" he asked, trying to counteract with the little star's clever comebacks. Now it was Baby Luma's turn to look a little sheepish. "I was just holding it! I was gonna give it back!" he protested, holding on to it as if it was a childhood blanket. "Yeah, riiiiiight…whatever you say…" Luigi withheld his grin, smiling at the little luma's innocence. Ever since Baby Luma had met Mario, he had immediately taken a like to him, as well as his hat. Luigi many a time had seen him give longing looks at Mario's hat that sat on his head. It looked like the small luma hat convinced Mario with his cute charms to lend him his hat for a while. Luigi then raised a questioning eyebrow towards his brother as if to silently inquire if it really happened. Mario's face turned a slight red and muttered something about "I couldn't take the cuteness…too overwhelming…" Mario then quickly gave his regards to his green-garbed brother and then gestured Baby Luma it was time to move on. They were about to head around the bend when Luigi suddenly remembered why he was standing in the cold in the first place for the last couple hours. "Hey! Wait up, Mario!" Mario then turned to say Luigi running up towards him. "I-I…you...wait, he huffed, catching his breath. Mario raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to define why he stopped them. "Um, Mario? W-would it be okay if I took over for a while? You seem kinda beat," Luigi nervously asked, resuming his normal breathing. Mario looked troubled for a minute and then sighed, shoulders slumping. He indeed needed a teensy break from his strenuous journeys throughout the galaxies. He then gave a small smile and nodded his head. "WOOHO- Oh, um, I mean thanks Mario! Get some rest. I think that bunny may overcome his paranoia for a minute to let you in the share his hospitality," Luigi nodded towards the cabin where the easily-scared bunny lived. Luigi answered his brother's confused expression with, "You'll see." Mario then shrugged and asked Baby Luma to trade places. "Okay!" the little luma squeaked, floating over towards Luigi. "Ah ah ah. Where do you think you're going?" Luigi asked. Baby Luma looked at him, confused. "Huh?" "The hat, if you please. I don't think you could carry the hat all they way on our excursion. Anyways, Mario needs to keep his head warm, doesn't he?" The little luma looked embarrassed. "Oh yeah…heh. Here's my-I mean _your _hat, Mario," Baby Luma said as he hesitantly plopped Mario's hat on his head. Mario then winked at the little star in a thankful expression, wished Luigi luck and told him to be careful or else, and made his way towards the cabin. "Come on, green man! Let's get going! Adventure can't lie out there forever can they?" Baby Luma exclaimed as he disappeared into Luigi's cap, giving him the power of the Spin Move. "Alright then!" Luigi jumped in the air, "As me and my bro. would say, let's-a go!" He then found the Launch Star, positioned himself, and gave a last look towards the stars that gave him hope. Smiling, he then rocketed into the sky, the breeze and the flurry of snowflakes rushing past him in the brisk air, where he was ready to face danger head on. For he knew, now, that he was important. _Very _important.


End file.
